1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teppanyaki assembly, particularly to one able to decrease a wind resistance and efficiently increase an interception to which oil fumes are subjected.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical teppanyaki assembly 1 includes a platform 11 having a cooking plane 111 disposed thereon, an air pump 12 having an air channel 121 defined on a side of the cooking plane 111 and a covering 122 disposed on the air channel 121, a filter screen 13 disposed inside the air pump 12, and an electrostatic apparatus 14 disposed in the platform 11. Further, the air pump 12 also has a receiving hole 123 defined on the air channel 121 for taking the filter screen 13 out. When the cooking plane 111 generates oil fumes and smelly air while cooking, the oil fumes pass through the covering 122 and the air channel 121. The oil fumes are thence filtered by the filter screen 13 and removed by the electrostatic apparatus 14. Generally, the filter screen 13 needs to be often cleaned up for keeping the air circulation. Whereas, due to the fact that the filter screen 13 occupies part of the air channel 121, the space of the air channel 121 is relatively reduced while filtering the oil fumes, which however causes a large wind resistance and influences the discharge of the air by a low flow of wind, hence decreasing the efficiency of extracting oil fumes and even incurring the air pollution. The tradition way to solve these problems is to higher the air pressure and the mechanism power, but such a way leads to a consumption of energy and noisiness. Further regard to the problem that the inner wall of the air channel 121 may be covered with grime from the oil while passing the oil fumes therethrough, the solution is to simply take out and rinse the filter screen 13. There may still be a layer of oil grime difficult to remove stunk on the invisible places within the air channel 121 and the receiving hole 123 when in a long term of using, which is probably detrimental to the sanitary problem and becomes an oxidizer of a fire accident.